


Winging It

by Sorrelglade



Series: Obey me asks from My tumblr [1]
Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Asmo is a good wingman, Brotherly Love, Other, wingman
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:07:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22533721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sorrelglade/pseuds/Sorrelglade
Summary: Asmo wingmans for Levi but will Belphie ruin his chances.
Relationships: Leviathan & Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Leviathan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Reader
Series: Obey me asks from My tumblr [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1621312
Comments: 1
Kudos: 94





	Winging It

**Author's Note:**

> Anon asked: Hello! Asmo wingmans Levi to ask out mc much to his embarrassment owo
> 
> Wiki how says the first step to being a good wingman is to wing for someone of the same level, be it attractiveness, social skills, ect. Winging for those who are lower than you can leave the lovely human friend disappointed and destroy your friend’s confidence.
> 
> With that being said let’s get started 😃

Lord Diavolo was having another one of his extravagant parties and despite Leviathan really hating the crowd of people he actually wanted to be here. You see a dance like this would be the perfect romantic location to finally ask you out. He has planned this ever since he heard about the party. The plan is to get you talking with him and then when a slow song hits he takes your hand and leads you into a waltz. Finally, when it is done he will take you out to the balcony where he will confess under the moonlight and stars. The plan is perfect. You can’t possibly say no.

But there is a problem with the plan.

Leviathan is too nervous to even approach you.

He keeps looking at you. Waiting to gain the courage to approach you. He wanted you to be alone when he did, but right now you were with Belphegor watching Beelzebub eat a truly ungodly amount of food. Pulling you away from Belphegor would be a huge hassle. If he clings to someone he doesn't let go without a fight. He needed help.

“Asmo…” Leviathan said as he tapped on the demon's shoulder. Luckily for him, he caught Asmodeus during one of the rare times he isn’t actively flirting with another partygoer.

“What’s up?”

“Can you do me a favor?… I need you to be my wingman.” Leviathan asked.

Asmodeus snorted but then saw Leviathan was serious. Asmodeus clapped his hands eagerly. Leviathan has taken an interest in someone who wasn't in an anime.

“Its the human isn't it!?” Asmodeus asked.

“Yeah…” Leviathan blushed.

“Fine but you owe me. I’ll decide on what I want later ok.” Asmodeus slammed the rest of his drink and dragged Leviathan over towards you.

“Hey, guys!” Asmodeus said in his usual bubbly way.

You greeted him but Belphegor did nothing but glared.

“Leviathan and I just wanted to see what was going on over here. You guys having fun?” Asmodeus asked.

“No,” Belphegor replied.

“Well, I wasn't asking you.” Asmodeus tried to boop Belphegor playfully on the nose but Belphegor snapped at him.

“Feisty…” Asmodeus said unamused.

“Levi, are you having fun? I haven't seen you this entire time.” You asked. This was good.

“He was probably lurking around where he doesn't belong,” Belphegor replied before giving Leviathan his signature glare of death.

This was bad. Asmodeus can be a good wingman but it was clear Belphegor didn’t want to share the human. If Leviathan was to even have any kind of chance he would have to remove Belphegor and leave him alone with you. Its poor form for a wingman to abandon their friend before things get heated, but Belphegor was being a brat and would shoot Leviathan down.

“Hey… Belphie! I’m about I introduce you to a real nice demon over there.” Asmodeus said cheerfully with clenched teeth.

“No thanks.”

“I. wasn't. asking.” Asmodeus then dragged Belphegor into the crowd.

Leviathan was left alone with you. He felt like his face was glowing red in the dimly lit room.

“Soo… uh… well, you look nice tonight.” Leviathan managed to get out.

“Thanks, you do too.” You replied with a smile.

There was a pause in the music. The crowd let out a gasp then a slow song started to play. Leviathan felt his phone vibrate. It was Asmodeus.

[Dont worry I got chu~♡]

Leviathan holds out his hand. You take it. His confession plan can commence.


End file.
